1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a unique and compact self-lock glazing system composed of two aluminum extrusion profiles—a male profile and a female profile—designed in such a way to self-lock glass panels using beadings. The mechanism functions when a glass panel is positioned on setting blocks over the flat surface of the upper leg of the said female profile—with spacers between the vertical leg of the said female profile and the said glass panel (as illustrated in FIGS. 3,4,5,6,7,8) and the said male profile with the locking tip facing upward on its horizontal leg inserted into the gap between the upper leg and the lower leg of the said female profile against the female locking tip above. The locking tips of both male and female profiles are then engaged by tilting the vertical leg of the said male profile outward about its built-in fulcrum, and inserting wedges into the space so created between the said glass panel and the vertical leg of the male profile, for keeping the said glass panel locked in position. The mechanism further tightens grip on the edges of the said glass panel when the said spacers and wedges are replaced by rubber beadings of appropriate resilience (which is mandatory for glazing to avoid touching metal, to allow expansion and to absorb impacts).
The introduction of the said rubber beadings lends a unique dynamism to the mechanism. The inherent resilience of rubber beadings causes a mating action in the locking chamber and the resulting equal and opposite reactions keeps the glass pane lin equilibrium between the vertical tips of both the said male and female profiles by means of the built-in fulcrum. This balancing act of forces remains in the locking system throughout the life of the beadings.
2. General Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,221 entitled “snap-in glazing pocket filler” was disclosed a snap-in pocket filler for use with a structural frame member having an unused glazing pocket, or for use as gap filler on aluminum profiles to cover the unused area for aesthetic reason.
It was noticed that a proper glazing system was lacking in the market to meet the increasing demand for thicker glazing (e.g. shop fronts and partitions) and it has become a necessity for those skilled in the art to develop a system which must be simple, technically safe and aesthetically impressive.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,774,363Glazing Window or Windscreen Openings, ParticularlyNov. 27, 1973in Vehicle Bodies3,881,290Glazed Impervious Sheet Assembly and Method ofMay 06, 1975Glazing4,689,933Thermally Insulated Window Sash Construction for aSep. 01, 1987Casement WindowDE2614803GLASFALZLEISTEOct. 27, 1977JP10184208Fitting to Which Glass and the Like can be EasilyJul. 14, 1998Attached/DetachedJP11256942Glazing GasketSep. 21, 1999UK2237600Preventing Removal of Glazing BeadMay 08, 1991